An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that can sense its environment and navigating with little or no user input. It does so by using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. Autonomous vehicles further use information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
While recent years have seen significant advancements in autonomous vehicles, such vehicles might still be improved in a number of respects. For example, an autonomous vehicle may benefit from collaboration with other autonomous vehicles. Collaborating vehicles may be able to share sensor data and missions for their mutual benefit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for improving the collaboration between autonomous vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.